The Night of 101 surprises
by willowtree16
Summary: Love, Loss, Dark Lords, need I say more. We've entered a time when life it brutal and what you though you knew was totaly wrong.POST VOLDERMORT SSxHP SLASH
1. Chapter 1

The Night of 101 surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: M

Warning: Slash, spousal abuse, M-preg, Implied M-preg.

Summery: Love, Loss and Dark Lords, need I say more. Post Voldermort.

Beta: ( )

Chapter One

Harry was sitting on the couch in this living room, trying to relax from a stressful day of work when the door slammed open so hard that Harry thought the door would fall off of its hinges, and then proceeded to close twice as loud. Harry immediately dropped his freshly popped popcorn in order to raise this wand towards the door. The sound of the glass popcorn bowl shattering only made his adrenaline pump harder. His breathing was somewhat erratic, his body was full of worry, while his wand was as steady as it had ever been, his face was flushed, he had a million things running through his mind yet he had a hex on the tip of his tongue as a welcome for his intruder. When Harry seen his lover of five years walk through the door it did very little to ease him, He lowered his wand, but kept his fighting stance. Harry had never seen his lover in such a horrible mood. Not even when Harry woke him up at three in the morning for Georgia peaches, freshly picked Georgia peaches, when he had one of his wild pregnancy cravings. Severus stalked over to his future husband with a look of pure rage on his face. The Potions Master wasn't standing in front of him for ten seconds before he struck the boy who lived across the face with the back of his hand causing Harry to crumple to the floor, not so much because of the impact but because of the act.

"The engagement is off." The dark haired said in a low dangerous voice, before he stalked out of the room. Something inside of Harry broke the minute he saw his future husband raise his hand to strike him. When the green eyed man finally snapped out of the flash backs he gained while living with his aunt and uncle, he went upstairs to pack. Tonight a line was crossed that couldn't be uncrossed. Harry went upstairs to his sons' room and began to pack his sons cloths along with a few toys, before moving on to the room that he had shared with Severus. Once he had all of his necessities packed he apparated to his best friends house. He waited at the door for five minutes before Hermione showed up in a towel.

"Harry, come in. What happen? You look horrible, sweetie." she said softly as she wrapped her old school mate in a tight embrace.

"I left Severus." Hermione looked at him like someone had told her that her house had burned down, while she was in the shower and she had lived through it.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" Harry and Severus fighting was like peanut butter and jelly being put on bread. The love they had for each other is so strong words alone couldn't describe it. Although Harry had never lifesavers before Hermione was at a loss.

"I don't know, when he came home slammed door, then he hit me and said that the engagement was off."

"Where's Quinn?"

"He's at the Weasley's." Harry replied before laying his head on Hermione's lap and cried. At least once a month Mr. and Mrs. Weasley insisted on taking Quinton so Ron's son Mathew had someone to play with. The Weasley curse had ended with Ron. Due to complications, during child birth, causing Mathews twin to die, Amber can no longer have children. Mathew was the first Weasley in over two hundred years to not have brothers or sisters to play with.

When Harry awoke the next morning he immediately remembered that he didn't pick up Quinn up from the burrow. He then noticed that he was in his boxers and in an unfamiliar bed which greatly worried him. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in Hermione's guest bedroom. He sighed in relief, he figured Hermione had taken care of Quinn but he was going to check just to make sure. Harry groggily walked out of the guest room and into the kitchen where Hermione was making coffee.

"Oh my!" Hermione said in mock admiration looking Harry up and down. Harry merely smirked at Hermione's 'antics' while he went to the couch to get a throw pillow.

"Before you ask Quinn is fine, he's at Weasley's and he doesn't think that theirs anything wring. So it's up to you to tell him what you feel he should know."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Any time sweetie, you know your family means everything to me."

"I do. That's why I named you Godmother."

"So are you ready to start a new day?"

"Is no a strong enough answer?"

"Yet a new day is here for us to live."

Harry just grimaced and went to harmonies guest room to get some decent clothes on, any clothes really. As Harry and Hermione got Quinn ready for school, making sure that his backpack contained everything he would need for the day.

"Daddy why aren't we home with father?"

Because, your father is going through something, and he should be alone until he can get though it."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I really wish I knew, sweetie pie."

"Okay."

"So what did you do yesterday?"

"It was awesome! We colored and then Mr. Weasley made our drawing move. Then Mathew and I flew on kid's broom, but they don't go as high as yours dose."  
Harry smiled, when things were at their worst Quinn always brightened his day. Sometimes it seemed like the song You Are My Sunshine was written for Quinn and Harry. Quinn was filled with an innocence that Harry himself never had, and Harry would go to the greatest lengths known to mankind to keep his son from the horrors of his own childhood.

"Okay ,I'll pick you up from school."

"Okay Daddy I love you."

"Bye, ms Hermione."

"Good-bye, love."

" I love you too, sweetie pie." as Harry walked away from the muggle kindergarten, he couldn't help but want to run after his son, swoop him up, and put him somewhere were noon would be able to hurt him. However Harry knew that he needed to keep things as normal as possible, for Quinn's sake.

"Harry I need to get to work, meet me at Tony's, for lunch."

"Pizza defiantly has a certain appeal." Harry said trying for his feeling on the events of last night to not be so apparent on his face.

"If you need anything contact me via Hedwig."

"Okay thanks again." They hugged before parting ways. Harry believed that he could do this, getting through today would be possible if today ran like his days normally did. For Harry failure wasn't acceptable. He had to fight on. Since they day he was born, he has had one challenge after another. Harry had killed the darkest wizard of the age, he refused to be broken by his ex lover. Harry had been putting up a brave face most of his life he could start doing it again now that he had to.

Quinton started to get really worried, his dad was ten minutes late, the boy wonder had never been late to pick him up.

"Hey their little guy."

"Hello Miss Benson."

"Your such a well brought up young man." she cooed affectionately.

"Why thank you ma'am."

"Where's you Daddy?"

"Working probably, however I'm sure he'll be here soon, thank you for your concern ma'am"

"Hey their miss Benson."

"Hello Mrs. Mason, Tommy."

"And who is this angel?"

"This is Lord Quinton James Salazar Potter-Snape of Birmingham."

"Hello ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Isn't he charming."

"I would have placed you as a prince, instead of a Lord. You look so precious."

"Why thank you ma'am." the lad didn't think that he would ever understand why women acted this way around him. He didn't like it, but he was gentlemen enough to allow it so he wouldn't hurt their feelings. A lesson that his father taught him long ago. He thought sadly as he momentarily excused himself from his teacher and his friends mom.

"Dose he Play pretend by himself often." The woman asked concerned once Quinn had left them.

"Actually much to the surprise of the administration he is a lord, by birth rite."

"I've never heard of the Potter-Snape's." she gossiped.

"Yes, well that's neither here nor there, I shall not discuss one of my best students with another parent." The teacher replied as Quinton found his way back to the group.

"Sorry I'm late my pumpkins-pie, I've been so busy at the office. Come on then I have a surprise for you."

"No please don't make me go with him- he's a bad, bad man.! HELP!" the frightened boy screamed as he ducked under his teacher and out the door, just barely passing the obvious impression of his dad. He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. He couldn't hear the man chasing after him, but he continued to run anyway. He got to the end of the road before he was pulled into the bushes.

"Quinton what's going on? What's happened?" with any other child the Hermione wouldn't make a big deal out of a child running away from a school building or from their parents, however the boy in front of her was what one would call a old soul. He was very calm for his age, mostly she thought the only reason why he acquired his present personality was because of who both of his fathers were.

"Theirs a man at the school who's pretending to be daddy."

"Which father came to pick you up?"

"Harry." The boy said as he started to cry.

"Are you sure that he was an imposter?"

"He called me pumpkin-pie." He said as if that explained it all, and it did. About six months ago the Potter-Snape family, the Weasley family, and Hermione all went to a muggle carnival and Ron dared Harry to enter the pie eating contest. Since the boy-who-lived was a true Gryffindor, he agreed to the challenge simply because he was challenged. The pie being served was Harry's favorite, pumpkin. Harry had surprisingly eaten fourteen pies, and from that day forward the smell of said pie made him vomit.

"Ok we need to get out of here and find uncle Ron." She said trying to not make the boy any more scared than he already was.

"Yes aunt Hermione." he replied as she hugged him and apprarated them away.

Harry laid in the prison cell trying to think of a way to escape, he'd lost Severus, he'd lost his parents, his godfather, he wasn't about to loose his son. Suddenly he heard footsteps followed by his cell door opening.

"Do you think he's awake yet?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Don't be a sissy."

"I'm not!"

Yeah whatever, just shut up and help me drag him." They unlocked his chains and pulled him through several different cells. Despite himself Harry looked up and what he seen made his heart jump with joy and deflate with sorrow at the same time. It was Severus, lying their beaten and blooded. Harry was so torn between the relief that Severus hadn't betrayed him, and the pain that he held due to Severus' current state. As they dragged Harry off all he could think about was being reunited with Quinton . The guards were merciless, dragging him low to the floor, his head hitting the concrete time and again. As they redid the chains he was in the room that he had heard them refer to as the "Throne Room" Harry seen none other than Joshua Marley a Slytherin that was just a year behind him."

"Hello Harry I'm so delighted that you could make our little meeting."

"Go to Hell."

"uh-uh, I wouldn't say such things if I were you." the man that he stood before smiled maliciously at him. The look on his face made him want to kill him all the more.

"Good thing your not then."

"If I were you I would choose my words very carefully, In my custody not only do I have your future husband but your son, and if you do anything stupid the nest time you shall see them is while I slowly torture and kill them."

"What do you want?"

"You will retrieve for me The Gem Of Sherhja.." Harry stood their silently trying to think of a way out of this. A way that kept his whole family from being murdered. He couldn't think of one, so decided to play along.

"As you know this Particular gem is the only one of it's kind. The power multiplying gem can only be obtained by a Parcel mouth."

"That is nothing more than a folk tale."

"You had better hope not, if I don't get the Gem within tow weeks your life and the lives of your family will be forfeited."


	2. Chapter 2

-1

CHAPTER TWO:

In the meantime Hermione and Quinton were hastily walking up to Ron's house trying to get cover before the situation escalated, although Hermione had no idea how bad the situation already was. As much as Hermione wanted to run, to get everyone that they 'walked' past out of their way, it would only bring attention to them which right now wasn't a very good idea, not in Hermione's opinion anyway. So she did the next best thing, she carried Quinton to save time. When they finally got to Ron and Ambers house they she felt a great deal of relief wash over her. Hermione quickly knocked on the door several times before Ron answered it. As soon as Ron opened his front door Hermione pushed through, shutting the door with a bold slam, then she put her full weight against the door with Quinn still in her arms. Then as she released the young boy and slid down the door looking absolutely frazzled.

"Where's Amber and Mathew?" she asked with an almost silent voice, looking around.

"Shopping. Why, what's going on?" he said glancing between his two visitors.

"Someone tried to kidnap Quinton today after his class." She said in a tone that was obviously ferociously angry.

"What was that noise?" Ron asked worriedly looking out the window. Hermione immediately looked out of her best friends' huge bay window, and as the brainy woman did so the former came up from behind her and put a wet cloth over her face, which resulted in her immediately passing out.

"What's going on, why did you hurt aunt Hermione?" Quinton asked sounding scared, with tears rolling down his delicate, cheeks.

"That wasn't your real aunt Hermione; it was some that was under a spell to look like her." Ron grabbed on tight to Quinton before apparating away, he really hated having to lie to his godson, but he simply wouldn't understand the truth. The set of them apparated to a very elegant looking room that was rather large in size.

"Is this him?" asked a voice that the confused child couldn't seem to place.

"Yes, my lord this is he." Ron said bowing to the new Dark Lord

"Uncle Ron. What's going on? " Ron looked to his lord who gave him a dismissing gesture. The red head immediately took the gesture and left the room.

"I think it would be best if we have your daddy explain it."

"Where is daddy? Will be back here soon?" he boy was full of curiosity and for a very good reason.

"He has to go away on business for a few weeks."

"Oh ok." He took to what his godfather had said instantly, after all why would he ever judge one of the men that helped raise him?

"Let's take you to your room."

"Wow! This room is much cooler than my room back at the manor." and it was. The room was very extravagant, in fact it was the size of a small cottage, and was very warmly furnished.

"Only the best for you little guy."

"How long will we have to be here?" the youngster asked trying not to sound rude. The excitement is clear in his eyes.

"Until your daddy gets back."

"Dose this mean I can't go to school?"

"I'm afraid so, but we'll bring in a tutor for you, I have to go but I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes, sir."

"Do make sure that you stay in the room alright do go wandering without someone, trusted with you."

"Yes, sir."

"That's a good lad." The man said ruffling the boys' hair He left the room and walked the mansion in search of his new master. Once he found the room which his master was occupying he knocked on the set of double doors.

"Coming Ronald."

"Thank you master's" When he opened the door his master wasn't standing far from him, so as soon as he acknowledged the fact he bowed to the man his respect in a hastened but respectful fashion.

"How is the youngest Potter-Snape fairing? Dose he find his accommodations up to par?"

"He is fairing quite well. He took to the story that I gave him quite easily, Master. He enjoys the room a great deal."

"You are personally in charge of making sure nothing happens to him, as well as attending to all of his wants and needs. It is very important that he is happy healthy and most of all willing to do anything that I shall ask of him. He is the only one that will have the capability to funnel the Gems' powers to me."

"I'm very honored that you are bestowing me with such a responsibly, I wont let you down, Master."

"I will give him tonight to settle him however tomorrow, I expect you to formally introduce him to me."

"Yes, my lord."

Harry was at a loss, has far as he knew the Gem of Sarahja was only a myth. He needed to find a way to make it non-mythical to save the lives of his family. As the boy-who-lived contemplated his problem, Hermione popped into his mind. Of course he though, if anyone would be able to help him it would be Hermione. Harry quickly apparated to harmonies house which he ground rather empty. So the next logical idea would, of course be to go to Ron's house. When he apparated to Ron's Front door, he knocked and waited. After waited for several moments he heard something on the other side of the door he took out his want and gently opened the door. To find Hermione on the floor just regaining consciousness'.

"Hermione, what happed?" Hermione's first response was a painful moan.

"Harry?" Hermione asked drowsily.

"Hey Herms." Harry said embracing Hermione as she came to her senses.

Hermione slowly looked up to Harry, her wet watery eyes, meeting his concerned ones.

"What happened?" Harry repeated slowly, so he didn't overwhelm her anymore than she already was.

"Ron knocked me out and took Quinn."

"It may not be the actual Ron. Somehow the latest "Dark Lord" is getting his lackeys to polyjuice everyone. Severus is in his dungeons.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"I need you to help me find the gem of Sarahja, what do you know about it."

"Not very much, what could you possibly want with that Harry?" she said worriedly, not really wanting the answer.

"I'm expected to find it, or it's the end of my whole family."

"I'll help you anyway that I can, you know that Harry."

"Okay first things first, I need you to get to Hogwarts to look it up, and I'll search exotic and rare bookstores. I'll give the black market a look as well. This subject can't be so taboo that **_I _**can't find anything on it."

"I hope your right Harry I really do." She said before she left, giving him a kiss on the cheek in hopes of comforting that man the she cared so deeply for.

"Good luck 'Monie, and be careful."

"Yeah, you too on both counts." After three hours of heavy studying on both sides Hermione was finally able to find what they were looking for. Harry however was having no luck. And the time it took for Harry to obliviate every shop keeper he asked only took up more time that he didn't have. Harry was looking though a tomb when his mobile went off rather loudly, in the dark arts section of the last rare book shop that was in Wizarding London.

"Did you find something 'Monie?"

"Yes, hurry; meet me at that place, where we went for that event."

"See you in twenty." Harry said hanging up his phone and walking out of the store. Harry apparated to an old, abandoned, barn, where Hermione and Harry went to for a carnival when Ron and Severus couldn't make it do to work.

"Hey." Hermione said her voice full of exhaustion.

"Hey, what did you find?" Harry asked with a needy voice.

"Well, most of the myths say that, the Gem dwells were the temperature is great, the air is almost unbearable. Plant life if rare, and life beyond the mortal coil is more apparent than you may comprehend at first glance.

"And what the Hell dose that mean?" Harry snapped "Sorry, what dose that mean." With the weight of his family's lives on him, it was really starting to weigh down on the young hero. He had been reluctant to date Severus, but when the fiery potions master wanted a child it had taken several months of persuasion to get Harry to consent. Harry's biggest fear was the death of his family members, and loved ones. It was a constant fear that only Voldermorts death had slightly lessened. Harry's family was always the most venerable because he cherished it so.

"Well if one used logic, then you will find that it's either in an extreme desert such as Africa or extreme colds such as Antarctica."

"How do we figure out which place it is?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do have a few theories, and the fact that we've got one more piece of the puzzle is forward momentum."

"Not much considering that we've only got two weeks to find the damned thing and bring it back."

"We'll figure it out. We've been in worse situations."

"Alright we know that it's either in African desert or it somewhere in Antarctica. I think we should split up again and as I'm fluent in nothing but English and Latin you should go to Africa."

"O.k. be careful."

"Yeah sure." She said sympathetically before she took her leave.

"Quinn!" Ron called

"Yes Uncle Ron?" Quinn asked as he emerged form one of the many rooms in his quarters.

"Come with me their is someone I want you to meet."

"Yes sir." Quinton said as he put up his crayons and paper. Ron took the boys hand as he led the young lad thru a maze of hallways until they reached as set of large double doors; they were made of mahogany with gorgeous bronze handles. They were the ones that they used to exited after they apparated here.

"I have a bad feeling, in my tummy."

"It's alright pet. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. I Promise."

"O.k." The tall wizard opened the door slowly allowing his god son to enter first, and then he closed the door behind them.

"Master." he said with a most respectful how.

"And to whom this this be?"

"This is my Godson Quinton Potter-Snape."

"Hello sir. "He said nodding in respect. The little boy found it quite odd that someone didn't know him. Almost everywhere he went he was running into people who knew of him, but most of those people he had never seen his parents socialize with.

"Your fathers have left you in our possession until they get back from a very important mission. It's our job, mine and your godfathers to keep you safe."

"What happened to aunt Hermione?" The Dark Lord looked to the boys' godfather. Who merely told him that their was an unexpected problem that he had taken care of."

"That is the main issue behind their mission, but you're not supposed to know so it should be our little secrete."

"Yes sir." Severus had always told his son that if he had to sneak around to do something chances are that it was wrong. On the other hand he liked feeling so grown up, being told important things, so he decided to keep it to himself for now."

"O.k."

"Quinton this is Mr. Marley, you are to treat him with the highest respect."

"Yes sir."

"How would like to come with me to the kitchens for some delicious marshmallow ice cream?"

"That sounds most delightful." Marley walk down to his kitchens with the Potter-Snape heir, in hopes of gaining the boys trust. Quinn felt a little weird about Mr. Marley but he was a kid and the idea of eating ice cream for lunch was enough to temporarily make him forget about his worries. Besides Uncle Ron said it would be ok.

"So young man tell me about yourself."

"Well, I live with my dads, in a really big house. My father is a Potions Master, but he might stop teaching at Hogwarts, I don't know why though. I think he's worried about the family."

"What's wrong with your family is their anything that I can do?" he said sounding as worried as he could try to make the boy think he actually cared.

"I'm not sure, but I it has to do with daddy being so protective of me and my father."

"You know it's getting a bit late, how about we finish this conversation tomorrow, with some milk and biscuits?

"That sounds like a great idea, sir."

"Allow me to walk you to your room then."

"Thank you, sir."

Hermione sure hoped that she was right, she was certain that it existed but actually finding it was going to be the tricky part. It was times like this when Hermione was very happy that she decided to learn Afrikaans. Their had only been a handful of times she actually put it to use. Harry apparated to Antarctica, after changing into warmer cloths. For some reason Harry apparated into the middle of Antarctica with no map or transportation, one of these days Harry would heed Severus' advice about always being prepared. So he apparated to a back alley of a hotel and decided to spend the nigh, he was too exhausted both physically and mentally to do anything else. Harry woke early, then proceeded to put up a silencing charm so one would hear him apparated way. Once he left to London he grabbed some Coffee and a paper. What de seen caused him to do a double take? It was about him visiting several rare bookstores looking for look on the Gem of Sarahja

"Damn" This was not going to go well. Harry was sure, so he Apparated back to his hotel room changed and showed. Then he rented some sledding dogs, and bought a map. He spent two hours practicing with them before he took them out. Harry was approaching what seemed nothing to the naked eye however he felt all sorts of energy cloaking what he deemed a rather large radius. The only question was how to get past the wards. Marley said that you had to be a parcel tongue to get the gem so he spoke a couple of random phrases. It didn't work, not that he really expected it to, but it was worth a try. So the only rational thing to do in a time of trouble was to talk to 'Monie land see if she knew what to do, and how to do it. However after about an hour of hunting the globe Hermione was no where to be found, so Harry started pouring over all sorts of tests looking for answers. He merely jumped out of his skin when he heard he loud sound of apparation right nest to him. However harmonies voice calmed his heart, somewhat.

"Where have you been I've bee searching everywhere for you?"

"Sorry I had some personal things that need my attentions. Did you find anything?"

"I thing so I fund an area of powerful magical content, I think it's what we're looking for. I have a few barrier breaking spell I think we should try ASAP."

"I agree" so they both apparated to the gems possible location. On the theirs try Hermione knocked down the wards.

"Ok if it was that easy to break the wards down we'll need to be extra careful once were inside."

"Sure thing."

"They slowly walked not knowing where they were walking, or even if they were about to collide with a wall. As they walked they felt the sensation of cobwebs all over their skin once they passed the opening they seen a gorgeous thrown room made of gold. The walls were engraved with amazing ancient symbols and pictures. Where the walls and floor met their were plies upon piles of treasures, gold, gems scrolls. In the middle of the room was a beautiful podium which held a beautiful purple gem. After surveying the room Harry and Hermione began to move again, but their second step caused the earth to shake and the room to be filled with hundreds of snakes. Harry pointed to himself and cast 'Wingardium leveosia, Hermione quickly followed Harry's example. Once they were out of the snakes striking distance Harry began to talk to the snakes, causing them to part from where he was. Hermione followed closely behind him, when they were about ten yards from their goal the floor began to crumble beneath them. They fell though the floor with rocks and stones hitting them by the time they reached the ground both were unconscious and half buried in rock.


End file.
